THE SPOT
by penned-name
Summary: Join Naruto as he tries to discover Sasuke's SPOT. Where could it be.. no body knows. Just read and review goddamit!
1. The tickle test

Halloo! I just changed words with correct spellings here and changes inappropriate terms to appropriate ones. I am also planning to change the title of the story. Title suggestion is pretty much accepted.

Please review. I badly need it... Yeah baby yeah!

So moving on with the story….

--------------------------------- 

Shading under a tree, quiet and still he rest. Naruto looked at Sasuke from afar and thought whether what's behind Sasuke's mind. Sasuke's cold character had taken Naruto's interest lately.

"_I wonder what he thinks…"_

Naruto hid behind one of the nearby tree and watched every move Sasuke make. But not a minute had passed….

"Dope, what do you want?"

Naruto jumped out of shock. Sasuke's voice is so deep and calm that it made him chill.

"Err, Ohayo Sa-sa-suke!" was all that came out of Naruto's mouth. He gulped out of sudden shock, and after recovering, he smiled sheepishly.

_I wonder what will happen if I tickle him? _Naruto slipped his hand inside his pocket and pullet out a feather. _I'll use this to know!_

TICKLE

TICKLE

TICKLE

TICKLE

Using the feather, he tried tickling Sasuke. Naruto started form Sasuke's forehead.

On the forehead…? No reaction.

On the nose..? No reaction.

On the cheek..? Still no reaction…

On the neck..? Still no reaction, Sasuke starting to look puzzled.

Err, on the left armpit…? Naahhh.. still no use. Sasuke starting to look more puzzled.

Err, how about the right armpit….? Still nothing! Sasuke is starting to look pissed-off.

Naruto suddenly stopped. He hesitated for a while, but after a moment, he still continued his plan.

"Kage Bunshin Technique!" A smoke puffed out of nowhere, and as the smoke fades… 3 Narutos grabbed Sasuke unprepeared. One holding the right arm, the other the left, and the third- lying down on the floor holding Sasuke's both feet on the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted angrily (also puzzled and shocked), but could not get off the three Narutos' grip.

The 4th Naruto is standing in front of Sasuke, smiling wickedly as ever.

"Gomenasai Sasuke, but I just wanna know the SPOT."

The fourth Naruto forcedly unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt, making his upper body exposed to Naruto's blue eyes.

"Naaahh, forget the feather. I'll gonna use THESE instead."

Naruto slowly came towards Sasuke., both of his hands reaching for Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke, seeing Naruto's hand reaching for his chest, tried to restrain and escape. But since he can't escape, he just gulped and became speechless.

First, the right hand. Naruto fondled Sasuke's left chest. Slowly... slowly... He fondled it in the clockwise rotation. Naruto is still smiling wickedly, while Sasuke's expression now is unreadable.

Sasuke remained quiet and watched Naruto's other hand, now caressing his other chest in counter-clockwise direction.

"O-H-h Sa-su-kke isn't this your SPOT yet?" Naruto teased, still smiling while doing the fondling. Sasuke is now more speechless, as if fighting back for whatever he feels.

With Naruto's fondling rhythm, Sasuke closed his eyes and followed with Naruto's hand movements. The fondling became faster.. and faster.. and faster… as if molding clay or dough.

Until Sasuke can't control himself anymore….

Sasuke laid back his shoulder a little back, showing that he is wanting what Naruto is doing. He closed his eyes once more and moved his lower body slight closer to the 4th Naruto…

….._Sasuke is now ready to offer everything to Naruto. Including his now erected manhood……_

…

_Touch mine Naruto! Please touch it! _Sasuke secretly commanded Naruto. Naruto stopped fondling Sasuke's breast as if hearing Sasuke's mind. With that, Sasuke gave off a weak smile…

"H-A-I…!" Naruto jumped out again, a smoke again appears. The other Narutos disappeared!

"Now I got you Sasuke! I made you SMILE!" Nauro laughed and laughed and laughed. He is very happy to make Sasuke smile! "Now I know where is the SPOT that makes you tickle!

Naruto pounced away. "I made Sasuke smile.. I made Sasuke smile!" Naruto sang repetitively as he hop away, leaving Sasuke embarrassed and confused to himself.

Sasuke felt weak and didn't recognize that he was already kneeling downt the ground. He grabbed his hardened cock. It is throbbing horribly.

_How stupid of me to think that way… Naruto is just making fun of me... Why did I got so hot when he did that? Naruto is like a kid... He just wanted to make me smile… and he doesn't want to MAKE LOVE with me!_

"_**B-A-K-E-R-U!"**_

Sasuke shouted denying to himself that he just misunderstood Naruto's actions…..

…………

To be continued 


	2. Sleepover at Rock Lee's

Ok… I just did little revisions… in this chappie, Sakura, Lee and Shikamaru are already here. I also wanna say sorry because the era of the story is quite different from the original Naruto serires.

Please review… goddamit! hehehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sikamaru bit a mouthful from his club house sandwich. His concentration with his lunch was interrupted when a guy with bushy eyebrows came towards his table.

"Nani? If you want a bite from my sandwich, I won't give you not a single bite… I repeat: Not a single bite, Rock Lee!" Shikamaru looked straight to Lee's eyes which his under his bushy eyebrows.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have my own lunch." Lee opened his bag and put out his lunch pack. Inside his lunch box, there was a big smelly fish head that really stinks, and along with it's sides where green and brown unexplainable dressings. He sat down with Shikamaru, facing him.

_Man, this guy is even weirder than I thought! I mean, is that even edible? _Shikamaru wanted to cover his nose and puke. His friend's lunch is far more than horrible.

"Now what?" Shikamaru asked with a slight of disgust.

The stare between the two had not been off yet. Lee's eyes looked so deep. With the looks of his eyes, it seems like something is bothering him.

"Earth calling Rock Lee? Are you hearing me? Y-A-W-N…." Shikamaru's eyes became tired as he gave off a yawn.

"You are starting to bore me, man…." Shikamaru gave the bushy eye-browed guy a soft punch on the shoulder. "Talk, or I might fall asleep… Y-A-W-N……"

Lee looked at Shikamaru's eyes more sharply, which made Shikamaru straighten up his sitting position. The way Lee clasped his hands together on the table feels like he is about to start a meeting for a life-and-death situation.

Shikamaru gulped as he looks at his eyes. Lee's eyes were locked up with Shikamaru's.

"_I think there's something wrong with Uchiha Sasuke_."

Shikamaru almost choked hearing what Lee had said. He put down his sandwich and immediately drank his juice.

"What the? You looked so damn serious, I though it was something dead important!"

"YES! IT IS DEAD IMPORTANT! DEADLIER THAN DEADLIEST!" his eyes shimmered. He looked worried sick.

"Deadlier than deadliest, eh? Then don't waste time… tell it to me straight to the point, or I'll pluck your eyebrows. I warn you... that goddamn hurts!"

"Oke! Okay! But promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"Stop with the buts, just go on with your story… oh, I am sleepy…." Shikamaru covered his mouth (to cover his yawn) and put his head at the back of his forehead… "I'll listen."

"O-K!" Rock Lee shouted with such great enthusiasm that it caught the attention of some people at the cafeteria.

Lee breathed in and breathed out and continued his talk… "You see, I invited Sasuke to sleep over to our house last night…."

"I see, I see…" Shikamaru continued nodding, looking lazy as ever. Lee's bizarre lunch is not bothering him anymore.

"It was for our biology project, I forced him to have the overnight, for it was hard to talk to him lately… and besides, the deadline for our project is fast approaching."

"Ok, ok... then? Then?"

"When we finished our school work, we'd gone to bed. I left him sleep on my bed with me. Nothing's bad with that ayt? But I was shocked, I was shocked.. when, whe-w- wh-e-n…n…" Rock Lee started stuttering…

:"….when what?"

Lee looked down looking embarrassed and whispered.

_/W-h-en … when I woke up, I was shocked because he was holding on my penis. /_

Shikamaru gasped with horror. His lazy eyes widened and he almost fell on his seat. Suddenly, a pink-haired girl approached towards them and interrupted the climax of their talk. "Ohayo Shikamaru! Ohayo Rock Lee!" _Whatta? What kind of lunch is this? Rock Lee is even weirder than I thought!"_

"cough cough, ehem, ehem, Ohayo Sakura-chan, excuse us, we are having this important talk, so if you may.."

"How important is important for you Shikamaru?" Sakura raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well… I just wanna ask if you happen to see Uzumaki Naruto?"

"H-A-I!" Lee raised his right hand active as ever. (Seems like he was not embarrassed awhile ago) "I saw him on the hall way towards cafeteria awhile ago; he said he was looking for Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. That's weird. It seems like Sasuke is avoiding Uzumaki Naruto since last week. I wonder what Naruto did for him to act even colder." Sakura looked at the end side of the cafeteria where the three of them usually eat lunch together- herself, Sasuke and Naruto.

"He's been talking about having a great deal with privacy, and whenerver Naruto comes near him, he suddenly leaves." Sakura gave off a deep sigh. "Oh well, I guess I will just try to find Naruto instead…. Ja ne!"

Sakura then leaves the cafeteria.

"I am starting to feel suspicious about Sasuke." Shikamaru's eyes are still focused on Sakura. "I'm wide awake now, Now as you where saying Lee?"

"O-h… yes..." There was a sudden change on Lee's eyes and voice. It became softer, and his eyes blurred. He tried to remember what happened last night, and everything was hell clear. Everything is still lucid in his mind.

"I respect Sasuke and all that, that's why I don't know what to do… I got a knack of sweat all over my forehead that time, I want to stop Sasuke, but I just can't. Then I realized something. Sasuke is till sleeping while he is touching mine, still lying on the bed, and it's like he is on a dream."

"Oh, what could his dream be?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's also my question that time. Then suddenly after a minute or so, Sasuke began moaning and moving his hand up and down while holding my post. I was about to push him, when suddenly, he began sleep talking."

"What did he said?" Shikamaru questioned eagerly, as if very excited to hear Rock Lee's answer.

_/"…Naruto, please touch mine. /_

Shikamaru wanted to shriek, but it occurred to his mind that shrieking is for girls. He then asked another question. "So, did you touch it?"

"Are you stupid? Certainly not! I'm not that kind you know! I felt so weird so I pushed him and went to the bathroom immediately…" Lee said.

Both of them where silenced for a minute, wondering and thinking what's with Sasuke's dream.

"…and so, when I went back, he is still asleep. I tried to sleep on the floor when suddenly he began talking again."

:"What did he said?"

"I don't quite get it, but he was mumbling words that have something to do with THE SPOT."

"Hmm… THE SPOT." Shikamaru said slowly with wonder… "I wonder what does that means…"

"Yeah, and when we woke up, I want to ask him about his dream, but I got all shy-ed up. So I decided to ask Naruto instead a while ago, but he was busy and all-in-a-hurry finding Sasuke."

"That's very interesting…."

"You say so…"

Shikamaru then suddenly smiled…. and changed the topic to lighten up the conversation. "So… how does it feel to be hand-jobbed?" Shikamaru teased.

Lee blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up Shikamaru! Do you want me to touch yours?"

Now it's Shikamaru's turn to blush. "Hell no! You stupid idiot.. oooh look! It's Sasuke!" Shikamaru pointed the cafeteria entrance. Sasuke enters the canteen not knowing he has been the talk of the whole campus lately.

Then suddenly an announcement was heard all over Hokage high.

"PAGING UZUMAKI NARUTO AND UCHIHA SASUKE, PLEASE REPORT IMMEDIATELY AT THE PRINCIPAL"S OFFICE… I repeat: PAGING UZUMAKI NARUTO AND UCHIHA SASUKE, PLEASE REPORT IMMEDIATELY AT THE PRINCIPAL"S OFFICE…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. At the principal's office

**Here's the third chapter! Here it is! I don't like the outcome…. Seems like I had overdone the principal's pervertedness… Please react about it. And this one is longer than the other two….**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the school's cafeteria, Sasuke took one slow step at a time as if towards the spotlight.

The hall way suddenly cleared out, giving way for Sasuke. Everyone shot their eyes on him, some froze (with jaws dropped), some whispered, but the Uchiha didn't care much about it, all he could think was- Naruto, naruto, naruto.

Sasuke stopped walking, stood still and gave off a sarcastic sigh.

"Great." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lee (blushing) and Shikamaru pointing to his direction. The two immediately pretended that they are not eyeing on Sasuke when he threw blood shot eyes on them. "_Lee is such a loud mouth"_. Sasuke hate him for that.

"PAGING UZUMAKI NARUTO AND UCHIHA SASUKE, PLEASE REPORT IMMEDIATELY AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, I repeat: PAGING UZUMAKI NARUTO AND UCHIHA SASUKE, REPORT IMMEDIATELY AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE …"

He then turned back and murmured to himself. "Jiraiya- that guy…" He thought of Hokage high's principal. _How dare him step into our problem. He's not even worthy of the postion._

Sasuke then slipped his right hand inside his shirt and touched his left chest. When he slipped it back out, he saw blood on his fingers. "_That dope."_ He wipe his fingers then walked out of the school's cafeteria.

-------------- 

Sakura is sitting on the long chair inside the principal's facing a table where Jiraiya is sitting.

He was reading his self-written book, and was even at the middle of sexually satisfying himself when (as luck may have it) a girl opened the door without knocking. Good thing the table made nothing for Sakura to see.

Jiraiya blushed as he thinks of that, and gave off a short giggle to himself. Then, he cleared his throat.

"(cough) (cough), ehem, ehem. Sakura, I already called my secretary and she is already making the announcement all through out the campus. Sasuke and Naruto would be here any minute now."

A smile curved her lips, erasing the frown on her face. She looked a little more relieved, not like a while ago.

"Arigato Sir Jiraiya." Sasuka said softly. He really wanted to thank Jiraiya for being so nice, almost like a father to the three of them

However, Jiraiya's mind was different. The sexual tension is still not off in his body. He looked at Sakura and saw how white, smooth and slender her legs are. He eyed Sakura from the toe, then... up, until his sight stopped on Sakura's skirt, her panties peeping a little bit.

"Pink."

"Come again sir, are you mumbling something?"

"Aye, no, no... That was nothing." The principal shook his head, then scratched it, looking embarrassed, but then giggled secretly.

"Sir Jiraiya, I hope you could help Sasuke and Naruto to be on good terms again. I don't really know what happened, but I don't wanna see them like this forever."

_/Ok sure, in only one condition. FUCK me now. / _"Uhm, aye Sakura, as Hokage high's principal, its my duty to ensure that all of students are in good terms, specically that you three had always been one of my favorites." Jiraiya said, professionally looking.

"Thank you sir, you just don't know how much this means to me. Oh, how could I ever repay your to kindness?"

/_Ehem, ehem... fucking me is all you should do_. / "Oh, that's nothing Sakura…you don't have to do something in return. Being a good model to your schoolmates is enough." Jiraiya smiled like an innocent angel and blinked his eyes beautifully.

"Oh, thank you sir!" Sakura jumped in delight and ran towards Jiraiya to hug him. She ducked down to level on Jiraiya (who is sitting) and hugged him so tight that Jiraiya could feel her warm healthy boobs pushing through his chest.

/_Aheee.. if this is what I get on helping my students, I am more than happy on helping them../_ Jiraiya's face turned into shades of red, and deep inside him were devilish lustful laughs.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

/Oooh.. just when the fun had just started/ The perverted principal thought in disgust for a second, then blushed again when sakura released the hug. For a matter of seconds, Sakura's boobs were right straight on Jiraiya's face.

/Oooh… la la…/

"Sir, there is someone knocking..." Sakura immediately went to the door to open it. "Sasuke!"

-------------- 

Everyone's eyeing on the Uchiha since he left the cafeteria. Most of them even followed him to his walk towards the principal's office, some peeped through their classroom windows, some hid inside the trashcans, some even watched from far way via binoculars. Anything you could imagine, believe me... they had done that.

As the principal office door swung open, Sasuke entered and slammed the door shut.

_/I wish that would stop those gossip-hungry people. /_

"Why the hell did you slammed the door so hard?" Sakura asked.

"Hnn, gossipers." Sasuke said in disgust.

Jiraiya then clapped his hands to get their attention, still a little dismayed on Sasuke's arrival. "Ok, you two... just sit down first and let's wait for Naruto."

-------------------------- 

Tic-tack tic-tack.

1 hour had passed, and Naruto is still no where to be found. The repetition of the announcement now irritates the delicate ears of the people at Hokage High.

Sakura looked at the clock hanging at the principal's office. "I wonder what taking Naruto so long..."

"Don't worry my dear, he's just some where here in the campus, hiding maybe. With our top and hi-tech security facilities no one could get out the gates of the school once you entered it. It only opens on dismissals and emergencies."

But Sasuke knew better….

Not happy with the time he is wasting, Jiraiya started to speak. "Ok then, I'll just start the talk without Naruto… Now, Sasuke.."

Sasuke gave no sign of attention. He just stared on the wall, passing his sight through Jiraiya. Even so, the principal started to speak.

"Sakura had just informed me about what had happened between you and Naruto..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. _/so that explains why she is here. Why can't they look on their own lives instead/_

"…You, Uchiha Sasuke had always been top in your batch. But lately, it seems that your grades are dropping low. Your teachers are starting to worry the same, so even though I don't know what's really happening between you two, I think it's time for me to step in to your problem."

Sasuke remained silent. He thought about the day Naruto made him hot. He thought of his dreams about Naruto since then. He even thought about mistakenly hand-jobbing Rock Lee thinking that he was Naruto. (Yea. He remembered that.) He thought about how thinking about Naruto made him to dysfunction as a student.

"….I can't afford to loose such a precious student like you. On Naruto's case however, he's not been a pride of Hokage High, but if he has something to do with your fall, I guess I have to talk to him quite the same…" Jiraiya shook his head, "Oh, that Naruto, such a pain in the ass. But I really like him though, very stubborn kid, I say…"

_/Stubborn, yea stubborn… / _Mumbled Sasuke to himself, wearing the usual frown on his face.

"…So, coincidentally, I had just gone to a meeting yesterday at Hame Hame High. Their principal, his higness- Son Gokou arranged a day for him to visit our school."

Sakura eyes widen up in excitement. "Son Gokou? His Highness Son Gokou? He is going to our school? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I think I'm going to faint!" Sakura seemed suffocating.

/His highness Son Gokou? The greatest warrior of all time/ Jiraiya got Sasuke's attention at last, but Sasuke just can't see the connection of this to their problem.

"… and so, the teachers and staff her, together with me, decided to put up a program for him… and you (Jiraiya pointed Sasuke as if accusing him), YOU Uchiha, Sasuke, together with Naruto, would be the main highlight of the program! BWAHAhaha!" Jiraiya laughed devilishly.

"HU-WHATT? You want me to present something on stage with Naruto?" Sasuke looked confused, mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"Yes." A resounding yes to Sasuke's ears.

"What does that has to do with our problem?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... don't you get it? Assigning the both of you to present a special number requires both of you to talk. Activities like this require team spirit and cooperation. I think with this, the spirit of cooperation will bound you both back to friendship." A sudden pause then... "BWAHAhaha!" Jiraiya laughed like an evil monster.

Thoughts began crowding on Sasuke's head. I can't work with Naruto, especially of what had just happened a while ago, it's just so awkward. I also can't turn back to the presentation because highness Son Gokou is such a personality; it's already an honor meeting him.

Sakura began jumping all-giddy. (Even though imagining Sasuke singing or dancing is out of her mind's capacity.) "Oh, Sasuke! I am really excited; I have many ideas for your presentation!"

After thinking and weighing things down, Sasuke then finally spoke.

"I had decided Sir Jiraiya… cancel the presentation."

------------------------------ 

**So, there it goes. **

**I was thinking of making Kakashi as the principal, but then... Jiraiya is more perverted, that's why the character suits him better.**

**Yahoo…. Reviewers would be blessed. Remember that.  teeheehee……**


	4. just a room away

**Guys I am really sorry for posting that previous condition. I got 52 reviews now... thank you for your support. I may not fulfill your expectations with this chapter... Awww… I mean, how dare me act that way? Making conditions just for having reviews, when in fact, I am not that great yet… I had just started writing here this past month! I wanna say sorry to all… and I wanna say that I love you all! (Especially those who reviewed... hehe)**

**By the way, this chapter is 100percent wholesome... maybe the next chapter would be... uhm, daring? A lemon? Hehehe, I am still not sure. I am still thinking of it.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What a kill joy!" a voice said with rage.

Just a room beside the principal's office; 5 students of Hokage High are intently listening from an unknown technological device.

"Sasuke's too cute but too boring!" The blonde spoke again with a mixture of hopelessness. "I can't believe he turned that down, I mean, its SON GOKOU we are talking about!" Ino was about to burst in tears anytime. As you readers may not know, Ino worshipped Son Gokou more than Sasuke.

A fat boy came near Ino and offered him some of his chips. "That's fine Ino, here have some of my barbeque flavored chips- - - with Loooove!" With an emphasis and a funny accent on the word love, Choji gave Ino a rub on the back.

"UWAAHHH!" Ino wailed more and louder.

Choji turned back and squatted in a dark corner as if the whole world has fallen on him. "_What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?_" Choji mumbled to himself continuously, as he dug unto his chips the more.

"Waaah... keep it down Ino, keep it down Choji… you don't want the perverted Jiraiya knowing what we are doing, eavesdropping and all…" Kiba said sweating, all nervous about the frantic Ino and the suicidal Choji. His hands on his head as if it's going to burst.

Hinata stood frozen. She does not know what to do with her three emotional companions.

With that, the Hyuuga made two steps backward. She looked at Choji, then she looked at Ino, then to Kiba, then she looked at Choji again, then to Ino, then to Kiba, then... (Ok, ill stop there, or this might take forever.) until she was all dizzy and confused not knowing what to do, and so with that.. Hinata fainted.

"Hinata-chan!" A guy with the same eyes shouted. "Look what you did to Hinata, you bakas!" Neji accused the three as he hold Hinata in his arms. He had caught his sister in his arms even before she could have fallen in the hard concrete floor.

Ino, Choji and Kiba stopped their over exage actions and looked on the fainted Hyuuga's direction.

Peeping through one half-opened eye, Hinata saw that everyone was already looking to her. Hinata opened her white eyes and stood up. "Hihihihi, I was just joking." Hinata looked down connection her two point fingers and blushed.

"God Hinata, that was not a good joke." Kiba said, slapping his head.

"Eh, I just want everyone to calm down… that's all." Hinata's face reddened more, but she is still smiling.

On the other hand, Choji's jaws dropped open on the floor that made some chewed saliva-wet chips fall out of his mouth.

"Yuck Choji, Yuck! That's growse!" Ino turned back, all violet-faced and started puking.

Choji pushed back up his jaws to its normal position and said. "I was just shocked. I never thought Hinata could joke."

"Yea, he got a point... Yeah, Yeah…" Everyone said in unison, all nodding their heads. (even Hinata, hehe) Just then, Neji snapped back to his usual self.

"Enough of this silliness! Had you guys forgotten already why we are here?"

Everyone snapped back to their natural selves and remembered their eavesdropping mission. All of them- Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Neji went near to the radio and came back to their intent listening.

** Start of Radio Drama: Insert dramatic music background here **

**RADIO: "Sasuke! That's rubbish! You can't do that, how dare you say that!" said a girl.**

Ino shouted along with Sakura. "Yeah, how dare you, how dare you!"

**RADIO:"I am the principal, I will decide… not you Uchiha!" an old man said. With the tone of his voice, it seems that he really mean it.**

**RADIO:"Hn, how dare you guys manipulate my life?" A hot voice said coolly.**

"Hehe, (munch) this is fun (munch), it is like (munch) we are listening to a (munch) radio drama, (munch) Chips anyone?" Choji said, all munching as he offer his chips.

**RADIO:"Hn, what the hell is this? How did it got here--" The voice was cut from there and everything was just whooshing.**

** End of Radio drama **

"What happened to this device?" Neji picked up the eavesdropping device, placed it in his right ear and shook it like hell.

"Now all it did was just whoosh, whoosh, whoosh…" Chouji mimicked the sound from the device with pointed lips. "Whoosh… whooshes…"

Hinata laughed conservatively, covering his mouth, while Ino rolled her eyes as if saying, "My God, such an attention-seeker!"

Kiba however, didn't mind Choji and spoke. "Sasuke had already discovered the chip I placed on his pocket when I bumped into him at the cafeteria. Guys, I guess that the end of our snooping." Kiba looked doomed to failure.

"Ok. So I guess this device is useless…" Choji snatched the gadget from Neji and was about to eat it, when LOUD bangings and crashings were heard on the next room, which happens to be… tantananan! (Drum roll please) the principal's office! Where else?

Our five heroes became frantic, running around in circles inside the room while the LOUD crashing sounds continually conquered the airwaves. The room also shook causing the five gossipers to panic more.

"Itsss the end of the Woorld!" Choji shouted while running, hugging his chips, that made the rest more hysterical, screaming louder until their throats swell and tore.

After what had seemed forever, the banging stopped.

All of them, exhausted (because of running around like crazy), with almost no voice, (because of yelling like crazy), dropped on the floor kneeling down, as to what seemed like an earthquake stopped.

Suddenly, the whooshing sound from the radio was replaced by a familiar voice.

**RADIO: You five… Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Neji, I know what you all are doing. Report here at the principal's office if you don't want detention."**

Surprisingly, Jiraiya's voice was calm.

All five looked at each other, dumbstruck, all in wonder what had just happened, and all shocked because they were all caught. All sensed that TROUBLE is in the air.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo 

If you just have such observant eyes, you could have seen something orange on the ground from the principal's office window (btw, the principal's office is on the fourth floor). But no one bothered to look outside from that said window, the twist and unexpected blow of events were all at fault with their plain unawareness of the orange "something" on the ground at the school's botany garden.

Zooming on from that view, it turned out that the orange "something" on the ground was not actually a something, but a "someone." Somehow, it is still moving; face down on the dirty soil, as it tried to drag himself out of the all-wrecked garden.

Everything at Hokage high's botany garden was a disaster. Trees uprooted, plants destroyed and rocks scattered all over the place. But no one seemed to notice it yet, because all were busy talking about the latest buzz about Sasuke, and the announcement that has to do something about with well, Sasuke.

Naruto, which happened to be the orange "someone" dragged himself out of the garden. "S-sasuke, you'll gonna, ouch…ahh… pay for th-thiss…" Naruto found it hard to breathe because of all his wounds.

Naruto could not believe what had just happened. He never knew Sasuke felt that way towards him, and he never knew that making LOVE for Sasuke's vocabulary includes all these destructions…

To be continued 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So I really hoped you enjoyed it, especially to those people who reviewed to fill the 52 reviews from 31. I will give them acknowledgements because I love them! XD

**ShadowRaindrop18– **Thank you very much! I dont wanna kill you, and I think not continuing my story would not actually kill you. I know you and been reading my story from the start, and I love you for that! I hope you would continue supporting me!

**Sonteloo- **Hi! I am not evil. Hehe. Yea, I wanna do that to Naruto too!

**FXL –**Again, I am not evil... just desperate and sad, and lonely... that's why I did that. I know you had been reading my story from the start, and I love you for that. Please continue reading and supporting my story!

**  
**

**Falsely Sweet –**Hi I love you too because you had been also one of them! I really hope so that I could get more reviews.

**Noneed, bunnykitune, akabaka and dark one –**thanks for the review... and by the way dark one, I draw too! And I hope someday you try writing.

**xXShadowedfateXx**- I am not evil! hehehe. But I love yah!

**camikaza - **Ilove Rock Lee! Hehehe. Keep on reading please!**  
**

**Black Magician Girl3- **yep. I got more than 40! Thank you lots! Keep on reading!

**Sexy.Black.Neko –**love yah! Please continue reading!

**avila7989 –**love yah! Please continue supporting!

**Feisu –**am I such a teaser? Hehehe. Thanks! Please continue supporting!

**FMA-lover16 –keep **on supporting! Yay! I recognize your name, your one of those who where my supporters from the start! You rocks!

**writhed rose kagome- **Heyya! Please continue reading ok! I promise no more games!

**Ska Chick and Anime Freak **–Heyya! Love yah! Thanks for reviewing! I think desperate spells like this... but anyhow... who cares about the spelling anyways! I just love you! Hihihi

**ttt-katana –**I also recognize your name! Please continue reading ok! Love yah love yah love yah!

**Whew… That was a lot to do…. Hehehehe. I love yeah all! Specially the reviewers!**


	5. Guy friends

**Ok guys. Here's chapter5! It's kinda short. But nonetheless I think it's ok. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The five stared at each other. Their stares somehow all read as: "What are we gonna do?"

Neji, seeing all his companions dumbstruck, decided to do the first move. He stood up and stepped forward towards the door, then signaled the other four to stand up and get on moving.

"Come on guys; let's go now to the principal office." There was total calmness in his voice, but his knees were all shaking. Jiraiya is perverted all right, and although sometimes all he did was just to goof around hot baths, Neji knew how fierce Jiraiya could be.

"Let's face it. We broke one of the school rules. Let us just accept the punishment Jiraiya would give us. After all, ninjas are not afraid of anything." Neji continued, trying to hide his fright. He feels that he was a real man just on saying those words.

"Are you serious? Can't we just run away and be fugitives here at Hokage High forever?" The question was undeniably stupid, but Kiba said it seriously.

Then the radio went alive again.

**Radio: "Fugitives eh? Hahahaha! Very funny Kiba! Will you guys just get your asses out of that room and go at the principal office so that we can settle everything?"**

Surprisingly, Jiraiya's voice is not mad at all. In fact, that laugh he had just had was a very fruitful one.

Because of that, the five exchanged strange and puzzled looks. _Jiraiya is not mad?_ They silently asked one another with just the use of their eyes, when another mind-boggling question arouse on their tiny winy brains. _How did Jiraiya heard Kiba? This eavesdropping device is only one-way! Jiraiya doesn't suppose to hear us!_

Before they could even try to figure out the answer to that question, the door swung open to expose Jiraiya standing right in front of them- only few steps away from Neji. He was holding the small chip, holding it near his mouth as if it was a mouthpiece.

"Hello? Hello? Test mike, test mike… 1, 2, 3..." The principal grinned, showing his pink gums out. He tried to imitate a rapper through saying that, smiling sheepishly. After realizing that he is not funny, he then held the chip down.

The principal saw the surprised look on the five aspiring ninjas, all looking at him as if they are all demanding for an answer.

"(cough) (cough) I heard you Kiba when I was there standing at the door. I was just about to fetch you all because it seems that you were all frozen, afraid to move a single muscle… and oh by the way, you impressed me Neji with that (Jiraiya patted Neji's head), unlike Kiba… (Jiraiya looked at Kiba) who even thought of being the first Hokage High's fugitive! Hahaha! What a bizarre idea! Not in a million years I ever heard of something so stupid like that!" Jiraiya said the first few sentences professionally, but he changed into a laughing monster when he started talking about Kiba.

"Ohh…" All of them said in unison, but with different tones however. Ino said it with a 'yeah right' tone, Choji said it with a 'oh that's why' tone. Hinata said it with a smile in her face, while Neji ad Kiba both blushed. Neji blushed because he was complimented (His confidence increased 10), while Kiba blushed because of embarrassment (his confidence decreased 10 lower).

"So now you five… just follow me on the next room ok? No more questions asked." Jiraiya said and turned back to walk to the next room

Ino, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Choji, despite of all the questions running through their heads, followed Jiraiya silently towards the principal's office.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Rock Lee were walking en route for the botany garden. The botany garden was one of Shikamaru's favorite places. It's peace and quiet there, and since no one even barely goes there, he could gaze up through the sky and watch the clouds as long as he like without any one bothering him.

_It would still be a long walk to get there_. Lee thought. The botany garden is still at the left wing of the campus, approximately about a ten minute walk. Hokage High is such a big school.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… everywhere we go, I hear people talk about the Uchiha-survivor." Shikamaru's hands were on the back of his head while walking. "If the girls just knew that Sasuke's gay, maybe they would stop their Sasuke mania and all their Sasuke fantasies."

"Hmmm, now that you said it Shikamaru, I think, Sasuke is not gay." Lee gave his opinion.

Shikamaru slowed down his walk and shifted his attention to his bushy eye-browed friend. "After all what he did to you, after his sleep talking, you still think he is not gay?"

"I dunno, maybe he's just Bi or something… or maybe, he was just getting tired of those girl fans. I mean… you even do, even though those girls are not your fans but Sasuke's. Look, Sasuke could get all the woman he want, so maybe he's just wondering how it feels like to be with a guy for a change? A challenge! That's it! Just for the thrill!" Lee stomped his right closed fist to his left open palm, as if he had found out the answer for a million dollar question.

_That makes sense. _Shikamaru thought. Now that Lee had said it, he wondered himself how does it feel to be hand jobbed by a girl... or a boy… it doesn't matter. He's just too lazy to court a girl that's why he never had experienced it yet. But now that this wondering keeps running to his head, he then looked at Lee.

"So meaning, two guy friends could kiss each other just to satisfy their curiousity? Just for the thrill?"

"Uh-huh, I think so…" Lee said. He was sure of his answer, but since Shikamaru's thoughts were unreadable, he made his tone doubtful.

Lee looked around to see if there are other people near them. _All right, there's no one here, coast is clear_. "Err, Shikamaru… I just thought of something…. What do you think could possibly happen if I also touched Sasuke's –you know what- when he said Naruto please touch mine?

"….Hot sex. Hot gay sex. No doubt, that could have happened."

Shikamaru and Lee looked at each other. Their look means something… something that only guy friends could understand. They had few seconds of silence with their eye sight locked with each other's eyes. They gave each other a moment to think whether they would do it or not…

"Nahhhhh... Forget it!" The two said at the same time, immediately avoiding the other one's eyes. Their cheeks became pinkish in embarrassment.

And so… the guy friends walk silently, neither a single word nor sound movements was heard, as these guy "friends" walk towards the botany garden.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Devastated because there was no lemon? Maybe on the next, next chapter. Sorry guys, I am crappy! I think this story will go and have many chapters…. because I realize that the story has only small developments every chapter. And by the way, our classes will start this week! Oh noh. I hope my updates won't be lessened. Ciao. reviewers I love you!**

**FXL** - thanks fore reviewing again! Sorry, what happend to naruto is still on the next chapters.

**sabaKu-no-dark-neKo-chan** - i hope it was a wierd cute, not a wierd bad.

**sasura** - i hope you dont regret wasting ink on my work. Hehehehhe.

**Ryou-la-lune** - hope you like this.

**Animefan211 **- sorry for making it so confusing. I guess i placed so many suspense thats why its all confusing already.

**blue-genjutsu** - Please continue supporting me.. But all about the earthquake? there was no earthquake. it was just a simile. heheh.

**Tesina Gela Gardner** - Thank you! I really appreciate your laughs! I hope you still enjoy my story!

**Alchemist Neko-chan** - thank you! I hope you loved this chapter as well.

**Midnight Shining Star** - Thank you! keep on supporting me ok?

**Loser** - sorry if you feel that way about my work. But thanks for reading anyway

**nikko-akuma** - the whoosh sound was just the static sound a radio gives off when there is no signal. hehehe/ Jope you like my story!

**ladywolfTerri** - i joined your yahoo group. Your stories were HOT! how old are you anyway?

**baluga** - are you a filipino? coz baluga is a filipino term.


	6. When the bag of chips fell

**Guys… sorry for my very, very, very long break!!!! I hope you still remember my story. BTW, please continue supporting me. Why not read some of my fanfics too? Please enjoy!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!! The gayness would be on the next to come chapters**.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Neji was first in line. Not that it was actually a line, but since Neji was always the leader, being on his calm and defiant character, the others are like tailing him. The other 4 were on his back, not in an actual line, but they were silent like voice-impaired though.

Kiba then looked back and gave Choji a glare. _Watch it fat-boy; another step on the back of my slippers and you'll see how I can step on you like shit_. That was the words behind his glare.

Choji understood and walked faster to walk side by side with Neji. He grabbed another mouthful of his chips when they arrive on the Principal office's door.

Jiraiya himself opened it, and so, making them see Sakura on the Principal's office's couch grinning like a naughty angel. Her legs were crossed and so was his arms, it was as if she was waiting for them and was extremely happy.

Jiraiya flashed a wide smirk to Sakura and then to the five, not intentionally letting them notice his disgusting-almost black gums.

Jiraiya entered the room. "Please now, enter, we have some talking- or let us say, planning, yea, planning more likely, to do guys." Jiraiya signaled them to enter the room.

_Planning for what? For detention? And why is Sakura happy about this?_ Neji thought silently, but nonetheless he mutely stepped inside the door, and stood on Jiraiya's side. Choji went in inside next, wondering if this was just a dream. He then grabbed again from his bag of potato chips and just munched his thoughts away.

Kiba on the other hand almost tripped because of Ino's feet while he followed Ino's entrance. He looked irritated for a matter of seconds but immediately gathered himself from his pout. Hinata was facing her head down. She never was called for detention, neither been called for by the principal because of misbehavior. That's why maybe she is wondering why she went snooping around with these guys to eavesdrop about Sasuke instead of stalking her ultimate crush- Naruto.

That made Hinata think. _Where is Naruto then? And oh, _he eyed around the principal's office. _Where is Sasuke?_

"Hi guys." Sakura said. "I can't believe it was all of you eavesdropping on our talk. But knowing that Kiba is with you guys, well, that answers it." Sakura smiled wider. "I suppose all of you heard about Son Gokou's visit here? Oh, never was I excited like this!!!!" Sakura asked with the widest smile ever. She went all giggly.

Kiba forgot that they were with Jiraiya and how they were just caught on their law-breaking act. "What do you mean by that Pink-girl! At least I am not a self-proclaimed perfect biatch…" Kiba was always a loud mouth like Rock Lee. Sometimes, Kiba is really hot-tempered.

Spark over spark, that's how their eyes met, but it didn't turn to anything worst, good thing. "I'm not a self-proclaimed biatch…" She smiled after gathering herself over that few seconds stare. o_h, Kiba. If we are not just here inside the office!"_ Sakura is struggling over her patience. But she just sighed and pretended to be- uh, nice and all.

"Ok, I know Sakura is a bitch, but what's this plan Jiraiya." Ino finally asked. And that made Sakura's gauge close on exploding.

"Hey you piggy-blonde! Who's a bitch?" Sakura's eyes were big. Lips twitching.

"Y-O-U." it was slow-mo.

Sakura then stood up and grabbed Ino's hair. Ino was about to pull her hair too but Jiraiya came to rescue.

"HOLD IT!!!!" Jiraiya shouted. All the rest gave their attention and stood still.

"All of you. Zip your mouths. Sit in the couch and I'll give you all a talk. Having you all together is really a disaster. You naughty kids!!!!!" He pointed the couch with such authority where Sakura was seated a while ago. "ALL OF YOU SIT!!!!!" They all obeyed him immediately.

It was awkward for Jiraiya to start at first. He is not used seeing these kids so quiet and behaved. "Uhm. So you see kids, as you have all heard on the device, Highness Son Gokou is going here in our campus. This is the only chance for us to impress him; especially that he is now scouting for ninja-students to train. We all know that he is choosy on this kind of matter, he only chooses kids who could makes him laugh, and make him happy. You know, good relationship and character is important for him. So, as you have heard, Sasuke and Naruto would be the highlight of the show, but we also need some special numbers." Jiraiya was very serious explaining this to them.

But just few seconds after Jiraiya's last syllable, Hinata stood up with a shocked look, which made Neji stood too. Hinata was trembling. She then looked at Jiraiya with a helpless stare. Her mouth opened to say something, but it closed again, as if out of words.

"Why Hinata?" Neji asked with concern.

Hinata then pointed on the window facing the couch with a trembling finger.

"Oh no, Hinata, don't tell me this is another one of your stupid jokes." Kiba said, while also putting his hands on Choji's bag of chips. "You are really weird today Hinata." Neji glared at him a 'you-shut-up-dog-boy" that made him cover his mouth out of fear. He just moved his butt to find a comfortable zone. Good thing the Hyuugas stood up, they look uncomfortable on the couch a while ago, for the couch was only for 5 people-seating, not to mention that Choji's child-obesity added to their misfortune.

"What is it Hinata?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Uh-ah-ah-ahh-Na-na-na-ru-"

Jiraiya looked straight on Hinata, while moving his hand in a circle manner, his palms towards him. He tried urging Hinata to let go of whatever she wanted to say.

"Na-Na-to-Na-ru-ru…."

"Go on, go on." Jiraiya slowly supported. The other five was looking straight on Hinata and felt her struggling. Choji munched. Kiba munched, and the two girls put their hands on Choji's bag of chips as well.

"Na-na-na-ruto."

"What? Nautot?" Neji asked.

"It was Naruto dumb-ass." Kiba casually, and unconsciously said while licking his hands. After realizing what he said, his reflexes made him run towards the window where Hinata is pointing. The others came running to it too. Hinata was left on her standing point, all-shocked with Jiraiya trying to comfort her.

"Hey, I can't see, I can't see!" Choji jumped up and down after unsuccessfully squeezing himself through Kiba, Neji, Sakura and Ino peeping through the window.

"_Oh my! What happened!!!?"_ Sakura screamed. Ino shrieked. Neji immediately ran towards Jiraiya. "Sensei… Naruto is hurt!!!! And the botany garden is all wrecked!!!!"

Jiraiya immediately walked towards the window. "Move over kids…" he told Ino, Sakura and Kiba, that immediately gave-way for him and Choji to have a good look. Choji stopped chewing and unconsciously dropped his chips.

"Ino, Kiba, Choji… come with me immediately, let's go to the botany garden. Oh, I can't believe it, I didn't recognized this incident immediately. And how did this ever happened without anyone knowing!!!!!" They immediately ran to the door. "Neji comfort your sister first…… and Sakura, fone the campus nurse and made them ready a stretcher." Sakura nodded. Ino, Kiba and Choji are already outside, and Jiraiya is about too, but he paused and looked back before closing the door.

"……and Sakura, make sure Sasuke wont escape ok?"

Sakura just nodded, holding the telephone of the principal's office.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**What do you guys think!!!!! BTW, NAUTOT is a Filipino word meaning… Had just farted. Teehee. Just being random. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! FLAMING IS ALLOWED. YEP ALLOWED!!!**


End file.
